


.three

by dotdotmoon



Series: one. two. three [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Magic, Other, Pumpkins, minseok is nb but only mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotdotmoon/pseuds/dotdotmoon
Summary: Kyungsoo's first time carving a pumpkin is ruined by a baby.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: one. two. three [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642660
Kudos: 10





	.three

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt lifted from a non-active fest prompt archive: "While A and B are carving their first Halloween pumpkin, they are shocked to find a baby inside."

Kyungsoo knows what he's seeing when he's pulled the cap off the pumpkin, removed a first spoonful of its insides. It's his first, and he cut into it like he was dissecting a doll made of butterfly wings, not a several kilogram pumpkin. He considers scooping the pulp and seeds back inside and declaring it defunct—

"Something wrong?" Jongin asks, already leaning into Kyungsoo with his knack for sniffing out magic, and peeking at the pumpkin in his hands. A violent shiver runs over his entire body when he sees. He seems at a loss for words until Kyungsoo sets down the pumpkin, buries his face in his hands.

"You of all people—" Jongin makes a strange noise, like a hiccup born from deep-rooting envy.

Kyungsoo doesn't need to look at him to know that's true, and he appreciates the hand, sticky with pulp, seeking out his a few long moments later before he speaks again.

"Kyungsoo, you're going to be parents!" Jongin is already shedding happy tears, and this, this is why Kyungsoo believes in all things good around him. He feels it would be rude to tell him he doesn't plan on raising any babies, magical or not. Not in this life.

Then he thinks of Minseok, the babysitting that leaves them glowing and the longing glances into strollers they don't bother to hide. He picks up the spoon again and carves a gentle curve around the tiniest baby he's seen, making sure it's cushioned by a thick coat of pulp when he lifts it out of the pumpkin. Kyungsoo's never heard of the concept of single parenthood in a relationship, but if it's Minseok and him, with Jongin and Jongdae to depend on, he thinks they'll figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, please let me know how it made you feel!!  
> comments keep me writing ;;
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fakeclover) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/fakeclover)


End file.
